castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Story Guide Wiki
=Welcome= Welcome to the unofficial Castle Story Guide Wiki for the iOS and Android social app. "Build a glorious kingdom, filled with breathtaking fantasy buildings, heroes and villains, and adorable animals! Explore the mysterious forest, raise animals, and battle monsters in an epic adventure! Seize your destiny! Rule the kingdom you build!" ----- =EDIT THE WIKI!= @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Fans are encouraged to directly contribute information by editing the wiki to help everyone enjoy the game! The information on the wiki is meant to be the same as what is on the forum, just in a familiar linked wiki format which can be searched. Adding missing item, building or main storyline quest information to the wiki is important. The Hub is the main source of information. If you have any questions, please post on the admin's Message Wall. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ------ =Wiki Navigation= Use the "WIKI CONTENT" pulldown menu (located towards the top left) to quickly find major topics. The Search box at the very top of each web page is the fastest way to find a specific item. All major topics are included in the below navbox. Each page contains useful, organized information and will also link you to additional detailed articles. The pages in the handy Crafting navigation box below are complete articles with tables listing what can be done and the materials required, as well as links to detailed individual item pages: =GAME NEWS= 21 December 2018 Christmas Sale Storm8 is Featuring another great premium item sale, 50% off of some basic player items. Their cost, intervals and drops are all listed in the forum topic Castle Story: 2018 Christmas Sales. The most important item is WIZARD SCHOOLS OMG for 100 gems. DON'T PASS THOSE UP. Limit 2. Apple, Orange, Lemon, Maple, Living, and Magic Fruit trees are all half price! Also half price off inexpensive but vital resources: Glimmerdust Trove, Mythic Mushrooms, Sheep, and Red Trillium. The consumable Dark Cave Formation is half price, so if you love them, stock up. Optional resources like the Mermaid Pond, Victorian Garden, and the Harvest Pergola are on sale. The Faerie Skunkhouse, Dainty Castle (Royal Points), upscaled animals and the famous Cabbage Hut are also on offer. Older event items (with drops) include a Reindeer Stable, Merry Reindeer, Reindeer Horse, Manticore Cub, Poinsettia Manticore, Penguin, Neva, Cozy Campfire, Arctic Fox, and Elf Skunkupine. The tiny Ice Castle (drops coins only) is also available. This is an opportunity for new players to stock up on basics that will really help their game. 20 December 2018 - A Holiday Faerie Tale event Upgrade the Holiday Tree and acquire Gingerbread Men as counters for prizes. Forum topic Castle Story 12/20 - A Holiday Faerie Tale event has the details on this two week event. Expired Game News Expired Game News has moved to a separate page. =Game Description= From the developer: "Build a glorious kingdom, filled with breathtaking fantasy buildings, heroes and villains, and adorable animals! Explore the mysterious forest, raise animals, and battle monsters in an epic adventure! Seize your destiny! Rule the kingdom you build! *''CRAFT Castle Gates, Wizard Towers, magic potions and more inside your crafting workshops! *''DECORATE your kingdom with walls, gates, towers, topiaries and more!'' *''EXPLORE the mysterious forest surrounding your kingdom and rescue those who are trapped by the evil curse.'' *''GROW crops to use in your kitchen for making feasts!'' *''Invite your Facebook or Storm8 Studios friends to play with you, and help each other grow your kingdom! *''FREE updates will introduce new characters to discover, buildings to construct and more!"'' =Official Links= CastleStoryGuide is an '''unofficial' Wiki written by players, and is not affiliated with Storm8/Team Lava in any way.'' OFFICIAL Storm8 Website - Includes links to app stores to download this free game. OFFICIAL Castle Story Discussion Forum - Discuss the game with other players. The Hub on the Official Forum - This is major repository of game information. It uses forum topics and posts containing information on crafting, buildings, items, quests, adventures, etc. The Castle Story Guide wiki does not supersede The Hub; the information is meant to be the same. It is simply presented in a familiar wiki format: searchable, cross-referenced, and accessible, while also allowing players to add information. =Time Zone Assistance= The Castle Story development team is located in California USA. Most releases occur on Thursday at 11 am Pacific Time, which means 2 pm for those of us on the East Coast. A really handy web page shows the time in Los Angeles and the conversions to see it in your location. Time difference from Los Angeles *New York :+3 h *UTC :+7 hours *London :+8 hours *Paris :+9 hours *Moscow :+10 hours *Dubai :+11 hours *India :+12.5 hours *Singapore :+15 hours *Tokyo :+16 hours *Sydney :+17 hours This is for Daylight Savings Time (Pacific Daylight Time) which ends 4 November. =Support= CastleStoryGuide is an unofficial Wiki written by players, and is not affiliated with Storm8/Team Lava in any way. To get support, use the Official Storm8 Support Request Form. =Wiki Notes= On mobile view, you may need to tap a line on an infobox to get the rest of it to appear. The Castle Story Guide wiki was created in 2013 and has been growing ever since. There are a thousand pages: some useful, some lacking. Your contributions are needed! Click the Edit button on any page to get started. Category:Castle Story